Extraño
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: Después de perder por quinta vez contra el Rey de la Pirámide, Leaf desquita su tensión llorando. Y él, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, decide consolarla como puede. BraveLeaf Shipping.


La batalla había terminado. Leaf no podía creer que sus pokémon, tan cuidadosamente entrenados para ese momento, habían caído uno a uno frente a los ataques de los tres Golems Legendarios. Supo que sería una batalla difícil, pero creyó que tenía la oportunidad de, al menos, derrotar a uno. Y cuando su Salamence cayó al suelo, debilitado por completo por un Rayo Hielo, no le quedó más que arrodillarse y liberar su angustia por medio de lágrimas.

El Frontier Brain que la había vencido con tanta facilidad seguía de pie, mirándola solemnemente. O no le interesaba el lamento de la joven, o simplemente no sabía qué hacer para detener su llanto. Sólo se limitó, por unos segundos, a verla seriamente. Después vino un sentimiento de compasión, y su seriedad dio paso a una expresión de conmiseración. Después de todo, ésta era la quinta vez que la chica perdía frente a él.

El Rey de la Pirámide suspiró fuertemente, porque no sabía si preocuparse en silencio o consolarla. Optó por lo último, y se acercó a ella, con mucha cautela. Se arrodilló al lado de la joven, y se quedó callado por unos momentos.  
-A ver… -comenzó, con la voz más suave que pudo salir de sus labios –Primero, vamos a regresar a ese Salamence a su pokébola

Como si le ignorara, la chica seguía llorando. Brandon miró a su alrededor, y encontró una pokébola cerca de él. Estiró un poco su mano para alcanzarla, y al divisarla de cerca, notó unos arañazos en la superficie de ésta. Se sabía la historia de cómo eso había pasado: cuando el Salamence era un Bagon, arañó a propósito su pokébola, para que su entrenadora pudiera distinguirla de las demás. Y sabía esto porque ella, la chica que estaba llorando frente a él, se lo había dicho.

Apuntó la pokébola hacia el enorme pokémon dragón, y la luz roja envolvió a la criatura, resguardándole en su pequeña y segura morada. No sabía qué hacer con la pokébola, así que sólo la dejó en el suelo. Ahora toda su atención se concentraría únicamente en la reacción de la entrenadora. Algo vacilante, dio unas leves palmadas en la espalda de la chica, y después de una fracción de segundos, dejó su mano descansando sobre la temblorosa espalda de la entrenadora.  
-¿Necesitas hablar sobre lo sucedido? –Preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta –Ya has estado aquí antes, y has tenido la confianza suficiente como para contarme cosas, ¿por qué ahora no quieres hablar?

Pasó del llanto a unos apaciguados sollozos. Estaba progresando, y al parecer, estaba intentando calmarse.  
-Tú sabes que no puedo darte tan fácilmente el Símbolo de la Valentía… sería injusto para los entrenadores que han luchado por él; y me metería en problemas

Ella pareció asentir, y Brandon pudo relajarse un poco al ver que ella comenzaba a cooperar. Quitó su mano de la espalda de la entrenadora, y ella se incorporó lentamente, quedando en frente de él. Al estar ambos en la misma posición, Brandon pudo ver la penetrante tristeza en los hinchados y llorosos ojos de la entrenadora. Acercó sus manos al rostro de la chica, y con sus pulgares quitó con mucho cuidado las lágrimas que se asomaban. La entrenadora amplió su mirada en sorpresa al sentir sus pulgares.  
-Listo –dijo, sonriéndole débilmente, con sus manos sobre las mejillas de la joven –Te ves más bonita así, sin lágrimas

Para él, sus palabras significaban un gesto de compasión, simples palabras para calmarla. Y aunque ella lo sabía, se sonrojó más de la cuenta. Ella puso sus manos sobre las de Brandon, muy gentilmente, y las acarició con sus dedos. Algo confundido y perplejo, él eligió no moverse. Si estar así la tranquilizaba, le permitiría tomar sus manos todo lo que quisiera.

Ella sonrió, finalmente. Y él hizo lo mismo, sintiendo que fue un logro el hacerla sentir bien.  
-¿Mejor? –preguntó, viéndola con esa sonrisa; ella asintió

Con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, Leaf acercó sus labios a los del hombre que hace unos minutos pulverizó a sus fieles pokémon. No lo odiaba. De hecho, nunca lo hizo. Atinó a darle un beso de pico: algo breve, pero conciso y arriesgado. Brandon cayó de espaldas, aturullado, nervioso y sonrojado.

Ella tomó su pokébola lo más rápido que pudo, y salió corriendo del lugar.

Fue extraño. Y más cuando él se preguntó si volvería a verla.


End file.
